stumptownfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollis Green
Hollis Green is an employee of Sue Lynn's at Whispering Winds Casino. History Nina's Kidnapping Hollis came down to the casino floor to tell Dex that Sue Lynn wanted to see her. When they got back to Sue Lynn's office, Sue Lynn explained that she wanted Dex to track down her granddaughter, Nina, and bring her home. Dex initially turned the job down, but later called Hollis and said she'd do it if the cleared all her debt and gave her $1,000 for expenses. After a failed recovery, Sue Lynn became angry with Dex and said she wasn't the right person for the job. When they received a ransom demand for Nina, Hollis and Sue Lynn reluctantly cooperated with the cops to see if they could get evidence. Shortly afterward, they told the cops and Dex that Nina had been returned to them. However, Hollis told the police she was dropped off right in front of the casino while he told Dex she was dropped off down the street, tipping her off that something wasn't right. Sue Lynn and Hollis secretly arranged to pay the ransom to get Nina back. While Sue Lynn went to pay the ransom, Dex figured out what had happened and she subdued the other two kidnappers before coming back to subdue the third before he could escape. All three kidnappers were then arrested and Nina went home with Sue Lynn. ("Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown.") Randall Tapper Hollis was with Sue Lynn when they caught Dex and Artie trying to escape after infiltrating the construction site for the school Randall was delayed in building for the Confederated Tribes. When she learned that Randall was using it to move drugs, she allied with Dex to get sufficient dirt on Randall to get him to shut down his drug trade, finish the school, and give custody of Mila to Candace. During the meeting, Hollis wore a wire to record the conversation. ("Family Ties") Threat to Sue Lynn Sue Lynn hired Dex when she felt someone was targeting her to destroy her. To aid Dex, Hollis provided her with a list of Sue Lynn's 141 enemies. When Dex investigated people on the reservation, Hollis reminded her that they gave her 141 names to look into. After learning that Hollis's nephew was trying to stage a coup and overthrow Sue Lynn's leadership, Dex leveraged that knowledge to get Hollis to give her the names of everyone who had been disenrolled from the tribe. That list led to Russ Foster, who was found at his apartment with explosives. He'd been disenrolled for providing the opiates that killed three teens on the reservation. He was arrested and Hollis and Sue Lynn came to the police station to pick him up. Sue Lynn told the police that he would be re-enrolled. When the teens died, she was quick to place blame and cast out Russ when he needed them most. ("The Other Woman") Helping Grey When Grey fled the bust to get Max to freedom, he called Dex to have her ask Sue Lynn for a favor. Hollis and Sue Lynn then met them just inside the reservation and told the police that their pursuit onto tribal land was illegal. Once the police backed off, Sue Lynn gave Max permission to pass on through. ("The Dex Factor") Career He works in some capacity for Sue Lynn at Whispering Winds Casino. Gallery Episodic 1x01HollisGreen.jpeg|Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown. 1x04HollisGreen.png|Family Ties 1x08HollisGreen.png|The Other Woman 1x13HollisGreen.png|The Dex Factor Episode Stills 1x01-42.jpg 1x01-43.jpg 1x01-44.jpg 1x01-45.jpg 1x01-46.jpg 1x01-48.jpg 1x01-49.jpg 1x01-64.jpg 1x01-65.jpg 1x01-66.jpg 1x08-3.jpg 1x08-4.jpg 1x08-7.jpg 1x08-15.jpg 1x08-17.jpg 1x08-20.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters